World Tour: Sherlock Mojo
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends and family take a trip to London to compete in the Sherlock Holmes Unsolved Mystery contest, but soon meet with unforeseen circumstances! Based on a Scooby Doo episode.
1. City of Mystery

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The city of Townsville! A city of mystery, and intrigue, and, well...many more wonderful things!"

A robin perched in a tree just outside the Utonium Chateau sings a merry song. Inside the house, the Powerpuff Girls are happily watching a Sherlock Holmes movie while eating Lucky Captain Rabbit King cereal. "Boy, that Sherlock sure is cool." Buttercup notes.

"He always knows what to do in every situation." Blossom adds.

"Gee," Bubbles notes blissfully. "It would be fun to solve a mystery like him..."

Just then, the girls' cousin Rebecca Utonium hurries into the room with her little dog Roxi following closely behind. "Girls! Girls!" she exclaims excitedly. "We won!" Upon hearing this, the girls turn toward her with intrigue. "Ooh, what did we win?" replies an equally excited Bubbles.

"Well, I recently entered a radio contest to win tickets to the Sherlock Holmes Unsolved Mystery game," Rebecca replies. "Those who enter can try their hand at solving a mystery the great Sherlock Holmes had left unsolved, with a fabulous prize in store. We've won thirteen tickets, so there are enough for Mojo, April, Deanna, and the Gang Green Gang to come too; we'll be taking a plane to London this evening."

Upon hearing this, the Powerpuffs' eyes grow wide. "Ohmigosh, we get to solve a mystery!" Blossom exclaims.

"We're gonna be detectives!" Bubbles squeals.

"This so rocks!" Buttercup exclaims as she zings up and tosses her arms in the air.

Rebecca laughs kindly at their spunk. "Well say, I don't mean to be rude, but I need to go tell Uncle John, Mojo, and the others about the contest," She and Roxi then begin making their way toward the door. "Goodbye, girls, we love you! Please take care!" Roxi gives a small bark goodbye.

"'Bye, Becca! 'Bye, Roxi! We love you! Please take care!" the Powerpuffs call, waving politely as they go.

After informing the professor of the contest, Rebecca then hops into her red Mustang, with Roxi seated next to her, and drives off toward Townsville Park. Upon reaching Mojo Jojo's volcano top observatory, the two traipse up to the front door. Rebecca gently knocks, "Shave and a haircut" upon which a knock of, "Two bits" comes in reply. Rebecca stifles a small laugh as her boyfriend greets her at the door.

"Hello, my dear," Mojo politely addresses her as the two share a welcoming kiss. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Very well, my sweet," she replies lovingly. "I've come to tell you that you're invited to join my friends and family in the Sherlock Holmes Unsolved Mystery contest."

Mojo asks, "We're going to London?"

Rebecca nods, "You've guessed right. There's 13 tickets for us, so that leaves me and you, Deanna, April, the Gang Green Gang, Uncle John, and the Girls." With that, another Pomeranian puppy walked near Mojo's feet and barked a friendly hello to Roxi. Mojo pets Foxy and says, "I wonder if we can manage to squeeze in the puppies to come along with us."

"I'm sure we can." Rebecca says with a smile as the two little puppy sisters give each other welcoming licks. The four then hop into Rebecca's Mustang and drive off to find the others.

Once they pulled up to April's house, Rebecca rang the doorbell and saw April near the door with Deanna. April smiled, "Hey, Becca, whatcha doing here?" Deanna waves to Mojo and the puppies, "Hi, Mojo! Hi, babies!"

Mojo waved back as the puppies barked hello to her, then Rebecca said, "We came here to tell you that you're invited to join my family and Mojo in the Sherlock Holmes Unsolved Mystery contest. We're going to London!"

Deanna said, "London? I've always wanted to go there! I'd love to see Portobello Road, Saint Paul's Cathedral, and Big Ben!"

April said, "That's neat! I'd love to see Buckingham Palace and the famous Baker Street! When do we leave?" Rebecca peeks at one of the tickets. "Exactly an hour and thirty minutes. That should be plenty of time for us to get ready and make it to the airport on time."

"Oh, perfect," April replies politely. "We'll go tell the gang and meet you at the airport."

"Thanks, guys." Rebecca replies politely as she and Mojo then return home.


	2. We're on Our Way to London

Once back at the house, Rebecca quickly makes her way to her room and packs her suitcase, then traipses downstairs to the foyer, where she's greeted by her family. "Hello, Becca Dear." the professor politely greets her.

"Hi, Becca." the Powerpuffs say politely.

"Hi, girls, hi Uncle John." Rebecca politely replies.

"Boy, it's gonna be so awesome solvin' a mystery." Buttercup notes excitedly.

"Uh huh!" her sisters reply enthusiastically.

Looking at her watch, Rebecca observes, "We'll need to head to the airport within an hour."Uncle John said, "Alright, let's go. Or as we should say pip-pip, cheerio."

Rebecca lightly giggled at her uncle's humor, then she said, "We'll be there before you can say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.'" When everyone got into the car, they drove off towards the airport and met with everyone. Over the intercom, a woman said, "Attention, all passengers for the flight to London, England is now boarding."

Mojo said, "That's us."

Rebecca said, "Alrighty then, then get to it."The group then make their way onto the plane. "La-la-la, la-la-la, gonna solve a mystery, la-la-la, la-la-la, gonna solve a mystery.." the girls merrily sing. Rebecca stifles a small kind laugh as the group quickly seat themselves.

As the plane begins to take off, Ace sighs and folds his arms behind his head. "Ahh, gonna be mighty sweet goin' ta London. Maybe you 'n I can go see Big Ben under da moonlight, Dee." Deanna smiles and blushes as her eyes twinkle. "Is it any wonder why I love this romantic fool?"

Just then, the group hears a radio playing overhead. "In other news, the local police have warned tourists visiting London to keep an eye out for a mysterious shadowy figure. This mysterious person was last seen robbing London's fabled Sherlock Holmes museum." Upon hearing this, the puppies whimper fearfully and shudder. "Don't be afraid, babies," Rebecca says consolingly as she and Mojo gently stroke their little friends' soft fur. "We won't let anything bad happen."

"Indeed," Mojo adds. "If we see this scoundrel, we will quickly catch, apprehend, and bring him to justice." Feeling much better, the puppies then yip happily and wag their tails.

During the remainder of the flight, Mojo read The Hound of the Baskervilles as Rebecca is sleeping with Roxi curled up in her lap. Foxy peeks up at the book with intrigue as he reads.

Just then, the plane comes to a stop. Rebecca quickly wakes up with a start, "Oh goodness, we're here!" Roxi then slowly wakes up and gives a little yawn.

The group then disembarks the plane and find themselves in a fancy British town square. Glancing about at the lovely scenery, the group ooh and ahh. April said, "This kinda reminds me of Cherry Tree Lane from Mary Poppins."

Snake said, "Yeah, it sure doesss."

Professor Utonium said, "Before we begin our mystery, we should book ourselves into a hotel or borrow one of the flats for rent."

"Good idea." the group oblige, upon which they set off.


	3. Lost in the Fog

The group presently arrives at a hotel. "Excuse me, Ma'am," the professor addresses the manager. "May we please rent some rooms for our stay here?"

"Certainly, good sir." the manager replies as she hands the professor a ring of keys. The professor smiles. "Thank you very much, Ma'am. Jolly good!" The group can only stare blankly.

The group then make their way upstairs. Rebecca and Mojo take one room, while Deanna and Ace take another, April and Snake another, the professor and the Powerpuffs another, and Arturo, Billy, and Grubber the last one. After unpacking, Rebecca opens the curtains to see Big Ben only a few blocks away and smiles, "Nice view of the clock tower." Mojo wraps his arms around Rebecca's waist and says, "Indeed. Nothing beats listening to the Westminster chimes." As if he had said it, the clock tower began to chime when it began to strike 1:00.

Rebecca chuckled, "Perfect timing."

Mojo kissed Rebecca's neck and said, "You've got that right."

In the professor and the girls' room, the professor is gently setting his fuzzy bloodhound slippers down by his bed. "By the way, if I may ask, please, professor, when does the contest begin?" Blossom inquires.

The professor glances at his watch. "Hmm, looks like about an hour. Perhaps we can go do a bit of sightseeing in the mean time."

Bubbles, who's bouncing on her bed, hugging her beloved doll Octi, excitedly exclaims, "Oh boy, oh boy, this is gonna be so much _FUN_!" Her sisters simply stare at her blankly.

Moments later, the group meets downstairs and travel into town. They presently come to a Sherlock Holmes museum, and take a peek inside. "Ooh," an intrigued Rebecca notes as she observes a fancy plaster model on a nearby table. "What a perfect representation of Sherlock's home at Baker Street." Billy reaches out and touches the model. "Touch." A security guard nearby glances over at him. "Don't touch."

Mojo, who's looking at a painting across the room, notes, "The artist certainly captured Professor Moriarty's hideout to perfection." Billy then traipses over and touches it. "Touch." The guard glares at him. "Don't touch!"

Deanna and Ace stand in the center of the room, observing a resin model of a snake. "Quite an impressive job the artist did on this model of the snake from The Speckled Band." Deanna notes.

"It looks almost real enough ta bite." Ace replies.

Billy then walks over and touches it. "Touch." By now, the guard is growing truly aggravated. "Will I have to follow you all day?"

A little while later, the group then make their way toward Baker Street for the contest. As they traipse down the street, they soon become surrounded by a thick fog. "Huh, fog's gettin' pretty dense." notes a concerned Ace.

"Yeah," Snake replies. "I meansss, I wouldn't sssay it's as thick as pea ssssoup, but I saw a buncha' people on the next block throwin' cheese crackerssssss out their doorsssss." He then turns to Ace. "Get it, Bossss? Get it? Pea ssssoup? Cheese crackerssss?"

"I got it, I got it," the Gang Green Gang Leader groans, clutching his head. "Like a root canal!"

"Hmm," Mojo muses. "Perhaps it would be best for us to stay close together, which is to say that it would be most advisable for us to stay in close proximity to each other, which is to say that it would perchance be best for us to keep an eye on each other in order not to get lost."

"Good idea." the group oblige, upon which they continue their trek.  
>Unfortunately, Billy, who had been at the back of the group, has trouble seeing through the dense mist surrounding him and soon gets separated from his friends. "H-hello?" he says fearfully as he begins to look all around him. "Becca? Mojo? Guys?" When no one replies, Billy gulps very audibly as his chubby knees begin to shake. "Oh no...I'm all alone!"<p>

Suddenly, someone bumps Billy in the back; he leaps frightfully into the air. "AHH!"

"THBBHT!" comes a very familiar razz in reply. Billy peeks over his shoulder. "Oh, Grubber, I'm so glad to see you! Gee, sorry I bumped into ya like dat. Are ya okay?"

"Thbbht, phtbbht, thbbbht, pthbbht." Grubber replies("Please don't worry, Billy, I'm fine.") as his friend gently dusts him off.

"Mmn," Billy muses worriedly. "Wonder where our friends've gone..." Out of the corner of his eye, Grubber suddenly spots a tall darkened figure moving down the street toward them. "Phtbbht, thbbbht, phtbbht, thbbht." he razzes, motioning excitedly toward the stranger.

"Duh, good idea, Grubber, maybe he's seen 'em." Billy replies as the two casually approach the figure. "Uhm, pardon me, mister," the largest Gang Green Gang member inquires. "But can you tell us da way ta 221B Baker Street, please?" Upon these words, the figure glances toward them, revealing his identity as a figure in a long, billowing black cloak, with two glowing red eyes peering out of a darkened hood. "Certainly, my young friends, just follow me. It's one of my favorite haunts."

"AUGH! A GHOST!" Billy cries fearfully. "THBBHT!" Grubber razzes with fright. The mysterious figure throws his head back and lets out an evil laugh. "Uhm, we appreciate your offer, mister, but we'll, uhm, find it ourselves. Th-thanks for your help." Billy stammers, upon which he and Grubber quickly take off down the street at a clip. Spotting what appears to be a coal bin next to a nearby building, Grubber quickly motions to it. "Phtbbht, thbbbht, phtbbht."

"Good idea, Grubber." Billy replies, upon which the two make a beeline for the bin and quickly duck inside. Billy mops his brow and breathes a sigh of relief. "Pfew, dat was close."

"Thbbht." Grubber replies.

Meanwhile, inside the contest hall on 221B Baker Street, the group are gathered in the foyer waiting for their names to be called. Bubbles notices a golden statue of Sherlock Holmes on a shelf nearby. "Ooh, pretty!"

"Maybe we can win it." Blossom notes hopefully.

At this moment, Rebecca quickly notices something amiss. "Say, where are Grubber and Billy?"

"Oh dear," Mojo replies worriedly. "They must have gotten lost in the fog!"


	4. The Contest Begins

Before they could find the two, Billy and Grubber burst in. Rebecca says, "Guys, what happened to you?"

Billy panted, "I lost ya guys and Grubber bumped into me."

Grubber razzes out, "Thbbht, phtbbht, thbbbht, pthbbht-phtbbht, thbbbht, phtbbht, thbbht!" Mojo rubs his chin and translates, "When you were about to find us, you two saw some hooded figure with red eyes and thought it was a ghost." Billy said, "Duh, yeah! It was scary! We ran as fast we could, found you, and then I said how Grubber bumped into me when you asked us what happened. Then Grubber said..."

Cutting him off, everyone said annoyed, "Billy!"

Realizing that he's telling the story all over again, Billy says, "Oops, sorry. I forgot I was doing that again."

A Rebecca and Mojo gently dust their two friends off, the group exchange concerned looks. "He must have been the mysterious crook mentioned on the radio." Rebecca notes.

"We'll need to keep an eye out for him or any suspicious incidents we may come across." Mojo replies.

"Good idea." Rebecca obliges.

Just then, the group hear a call of, "Good evening, mystery solvers," and turn to see a woman with red hair done up in a bun, wearing thick black glasses and a bright green suit, calling to them from a desk across the room. "I'm Mrs. Sigerson the contest supervisor. Our mystery for this evening will be the case of the Blue Carbuncle."

A woman wearing a pink Mary Poppins-esque outfit replies, "Ooh, how intriguing! A mystery unsolved by the great Sherlock Holmes."

"Indeed, Mrs. Dawson." Mrs. Sigerson replies. Just then, a man with black hair and a mustache, wearing a brown coat over a white shirt, brown pants, and black shoes, enters the room. "Sorry I'm late, mum," he addresses the contest supervisor. "I had gotten lost in the fog."

"Please don't worry, Mr. Flaversham, all is well," Mrs. Sigerson replies graciously. She then hands her assistant a small tray housing a stack of folded papers. "By the way, could you pass these out to our guests, please?"

"Certainly, mum." Mr. Flaversham replies as he carefully takes the tray and passes its contents to the crowd. "These maps show each possible location of clues in the city." he notes as Mrs. Dawson takes a card. He then traipses up to a pair of brown haired twin brothers, one with a mustache and one without, wearing dark blue suits and bowler hats. "I'll take one." the brother with the mustache says as he reaches for the tray. "No, I'll take one." his brother says impatiently as he reaches over him.

"Only one map to a team, Joe and Moe Nussbaum." Mrs. Sigerson notes, upon which the brother with the mustache takes one without a fight. "Let me see, Moe!" the brother without the mustache says impatiently as he makes a grab for the card. Annoyed, Moe removes his hat and bops Joe on the head with it. "Hands off, Joe." The group stares blankly at this. "Seriously?" Buttercup whispers to Blossom, who nods in agreement.

Rebecca mumbles to Mojo, "Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum are in the house." Mojo snickered softly, then the two followed around the exhibit. Seeing a violin and fiddle stick in a glass case, Rebecca said, "I can't believe I'm really seeing Sherlock Holmes' own violin." Mojo said, "They said that he played very well whenever he has his days off from solving mysteries."

"Indeed." Rebecca sighs wistfully.

Eyeing the instrument with intrigue, Billy begins to hurry over toward it. "Ooh, I have to touch it!" Deanna urgently calls, "Wait, please!" upon which Billy stops where he stands. "I mean no offense, Billy, but the violin might be a bit fragile." Billy blushes and chuckles, "Hee, hee, oopsies."

The group then take their clue card from the stack. "Please be careful, my friends," Mrs. Dawson addresses them with concern. "The fog hides many dangers." Recalling the mysterious figure they'd encountered, Grubber shudders and gives a very audible gulp. Rebecca gently places a consoling hand on her friend's shoulder. "Please don't worry, Grubber. We all have each other's backs and won't let anything bad happen." A relieved smile spreads across the hunchback's face.


	5. A Clue for Me and You

Moments later, the group begin making their way down the street, searching for clues. Foxy and Roxi lead the way, sniffing the ground. The Pomeranians yipped as they came across a gray bunny rabbit, who hopped towards them and gave a squeaky hello. Roxi and Foxy licked their new friend, then Bubbles flew over and said, "Aww, what a cute little bunny! Wanna carrot?" Bubbles held out an orange carrot to the little bunny, which she nibbled on.

Rebecca and the others walked over, then Mojo said, "Bubbles, where did you find this bunny?" Bubbles said, "Roxi and Foxy found her. Isn't she sweet? She ate a carrot from my hand."

Rebecca gently pets the little bunny's soft ears, causing her to gently coo. "Aww, how sweet you are!" Billy gently strokes the bunny's fur, causing her to squeak happily and gently nuzzle his pudgy chin. "Aww, nice li'l bunny-wunny."

"Hmm," Mojo muses. "We're a good ways from the forest...perhaps she might be a pet?"

Upon this, the bunny begins chattering in reply. Using her ability to talk to animals, Bubbles quickly deciphers the bunny's speech. "She says that her name's Berry(1) and she and her owners and another friend of hers got separated while traveling through the fog."

The group exchange concerned looks. "Oh dear!" April says. Arturo then traipses up to Berry. "Please do not worry, chica, we shall help find your famillia." Upon hearing this, Berry's eyes light up and she begins happily licking Arturo's face, causing him to laugh merrily.

The group then continue their trek through the town. They haven't gone far, however, when an eerie howl begins permeating the air. "AWOOOOO! AWOOOOOOO!" The group shudder and freeze where they stand. "Thbbht, phtbbht, thbbht!" Grubber razzes fearfully. "This is just like in Hound of the Baskervilles," a very disconcerted Mojo notes. "The foreboding howl that lead to doom." Billy shudders and begins biting his nails. "Oh gee, oh gee, oh gee!"

Curious, Berry and the puppies begin sniffing the air and quickly detect a familiar smell, upon which they quickly dash down a nearby alley. Terrified, the group hurry after them. "Wait, little ones, please!" Rebecca calls urgently. "It might be dangerous!" As they round the corner, they quickly spy the puppies and the bunny standing next to...a dog!

He's a small, rather rounded brown and white Basset hound with long floppy ears and a very waggly tail; he wears a blue collar with a gold tag. Rebecca laughs, "Oh it was only a little dog!" As Bubbles rounds the corner, she suddenly spots the dog and happily squeals, "PUPPY!"The dog whimpers happily and rolls over on his back as the blue Powerpuff gently rubs his belly. "Sweet puppy, puppy, puppy!" Rebecca smiles and gently pets the dog's soft ears as he waddles up to her. "Oh, you're such a little darling!" She reaches into her purse, takes out a small box of doggie biscuits and gives one to the dog, which he happily eats.

Berry then turns to Bubbles and begins to chatter, upon which Bubbles translates her speech. "Berry says that his name is Toby and he's her friend."

Mojo said, "Hmm, these two might in fact belong to the same owner who's looking for them. We could be able to find the owners after solving the mystery. So far, we haven't found any clues to what we're supposed to find." At this moment, Arturo spots a small piece of paper tucked into a crack in a nearby wall. "Hmm, what's this?" He pulls the paper out and peruses it. "Ooh, this es our first clue!" He gently hands the paper to Mojo, who reads, "'To find the location of your next clue, unscramble these words.'" Below this phrase is, EWTIH RSOHE.

"It's a trick," Billy pipes up. "Those words ain't scrambled at all." His friends simply look at him oddly. Grubber then removes a pen and small pad of paper from his pocket and tries to decipher the code, ultimately coming up with, HWROISEHTE. "Uhm, I don't know, Grubber..." April notes.

"Yeesh, whatta you usin' fer brains?" Ace grumbles.

At this moment, Mojo deciphers the code. "It appears to be 'White horse.'"

Rebecca said, "There are a couple of possibilities. It could be a road or lane name, the name of some pub, or even a famous statue." Mojo said, "You might be right, Rebecca. I think we should split up and find out what the clue is. Be sure to have your cell phones on and give a buzz. I'll go with Rebecca and the Pomeranians. Ace, you take Toby and Deanna."

Ace said, "A'right. Snake and April will go together with Berry, while Billy's with Grubber and Arturo. The Girls will be go together."

"Good idea." the group obliges, upon which they then disperse.

(1) Berry is named after Snow White's bunny from the Disney Princess Palace Pets franchise.


	6. A Grave Mistake

Rebecca and Mojo press on through the fog; Mojo leads the way, shining a flashlight at the barely visible road ahead. Rebecca looks at the buildings on either side, but doesn't see any with the name white horse. Suddenly, Foxy and Roxi begin barking excitedly. "What is it, babies?" Rebecca inquires, upon which the puppies begin leading the two down the street and into a small plaza, housing a large white marble statue of a horse rearing up on its hind legs. A small folded piece of paper is tucked into its mouth.

Rebecca and Mojo gently pet their little friends' heads. "Great job, little ones, thank you so much!" The puppies give small contented whimpers in reply. Rebecca reaches up and quickly nabs the clue, upon which Mojo gives the others a call. "Hello, everyone; we've found the clue with the big white horse statue in the middle of the plaza." Within moments, the group come hurrying over. "I say, jolly good thinking, chums." the professor says happily. The group look at him oddly again.

Rebecca begins to read the clue, "'Tomb it may concern, the next clue is of grave importance.'"

"Gee," Billy notes. "They sure are bad spellers! Even I know y'don't spell, 'To whom' like dat." Ace shoots a disdainful look at him. "Don't help, Billy!"

"Hmm," Mojo muses, rubbing his chin. "Tomb...grave...the next clue must be in a graveyard."

"Smashing deduction, my friend!" the professor replies enthusiastically. The group then stare at him oddly again.

April browses the map. "According to the map, the graveyard is just on the outskirts of town. Follow me, please." Upon this, the group then sets off with April leading the way. A fearful look crosses Billy's face as he gives a very audible gulp. "Oh, gee."

As the group pass by a nearby alleyway, a pair of shifty eyes peeks out of the darkness. "Heh, heh," Moe snickers as he sticks his head out. "I knew it was a smashin' idea ta sneak after them Americans, Joe." It's at this moment that he notices his brother isn't with him. "Huh? Hey Joe, where are yeh?" Just then, Joe comes walking up to him, eating a small order of fish and chips. "Yeah, smashin' idea, Moe," he replies with his mouth full. "Tasty, too."

"This is no time fer eatin' ya dunce," Moe snaps irritably. "We gotta find them Americans 'n get th' clue from 'em. Come on!" Upon this, the Nussbaum brothers then begin sneaking off after the group.

As the group make it to the graveyard, Billy shook like a leaf as he walked with the group. Out of nowhere, a big tumbleweed blew down and Billy screamed, "NGYAAAA-AAAAAH!"

Everyone got near Billy, then Ace said, "Will ya keep it down? You're gonna wake up the dead!" Deanna asks, "What's wrong?" Billy said, "S-S-Somebody ran by me!"

Snake raised a brow and said, "Yeah, what did he looksss like?"

Billy said, "I couldn't tell. He was on his hands and knees! He had big long curls and-" Mojo cuts him off and says, "It's probably just a tumbleweed. Billy, just stay close to us and you've got nothing to worry about. No more saying there's ghosts, goblins, or monsters here. You're letting your imagination run away with you."

"Mmn," the largest Gang Green member shudders. "I sure hope so."

The group trek further into the graveyard, looking all around for clues. As they pass by a small plot, the Nussbaum brothers stick their heads out from behind a tombstone. "Now, you go scare those Americans while I look for the clue, Joe." Moe notes.

"Sure thing, Moe." Joe obliges as he dons a monster mask, upon which he and his brother duck behind the large stone again.

Billy, who's at the back of the group, breathes in deeply. "Okay. Gotta be brave, 'n gotta remember, there's no such thing as ghosts." As he picks up his pace a bit, Billy begins to repeat the phrase to himself. "There's no such thing as ghosts, There's no such thing as ghosts, There's no such thing as ghosts..." He glances up to see an owl alighting on the branch of an old dead tree nearby. The owl hoots ominously as its yellow eyes glow spookily, causing a chill to run down Billy's spine. "*_GULP_*, There's no such thing as ghosts, There's no such thing as ghosts, There's no such thing as ghosts..."

Hearing the fluttering of wings, Billy then turns to see a large flock of screeching bats advancing toward him. He shudders deeply as he ducks out of the way just in time. As he slowly stands up, Billy then observes a fair-sized black cat sitting on a nearby gravestone. The cat meows and hisses fiercely as it arches its back, causing Billy's teeth to chatter and his heart to pound. "B-b-brrr, There's no such thing as ghosts, There's no such thing as ghosts, There's no such thing as ghosts..." Suddenly, he hears an eerie moan; Billy freezes where he stands, his voice escalating to a high-pitched squeal. "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS GHOSTS, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS GHOSTS, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS GHOSTS!" He then whips around to see Joe wearing the mask, howling and waving his arms menacingly. Billy quickly takes to his heels, crying, "AAAUGH! GUYS! SAVE ME PLEASE! THERE ARE SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS!"

Joe laughs tauntingly as he watches Billy go. "Ha, ha, ha, Look at him go! We really sent that feller of ta th' races, didn't we Moe?" At this moment, Joe feels a tap on his shoulder, upon which he looks up to see the shadowy figure from before standing behind him. Terrified, Joe quickly takes to his heels. "AAAAAAH! YOU'RE NOT MOE! BOY, ARE YOU REALLY NOT MOE!"

"Heh, heh, heh," the mysterious figure snickers. "Now no one can stop me."


	7. The Ghost With the Most

Billy ran towards the group and wrapped his arms around Mojo's neck crying, "I SAW A GHOST! SAVE ME! DON'T LET HIM GET ME!" Mojo strangled out as his neck is getting squeezed, "Let...go! Can't...breathe!" Letting go of Mojo, Billy apologized, "Sorry." Ace grips Billy's shirt and hisses, "What's the matter with you?!"

Billy said, "Remember when you said that there's no such things as ghosts, Mojo?"

Mojo rubbed his neck and said, "And?"

Billy said, "I saw one! It was horrible! I heard some moanin' and groanin', then I saw the ghost howling and scaring me to death!"

Rebecca places a consoling hand on Billy's broad shoulder. "Please don't be afraid, Billy, I'm sure it wasn't real."

"It was probably some kids playin' a prank." Buttercup adds.

Billy breathes a hearty sigh of relief. "Yeah. Sorry t'get myself all worked up like dat, guys."

"All's well, Billy." Rebecca replies kindly, as the group then set off again.

Meanwhile, a panicked Joe is dashing through the graveyard helter skelter. "Blimey! Keep away!" He unfortunately hadn't been watching where he was going and ends up crashing into his brother, who is searching a nearby plot for clues. "Joe, you idiot, what are you at?" Moe, who now has a magnifying glass stuck on his nose, glowers.

"Guh-g-g-g-ghost!" Joe replies with a shudder. "I just saw a ghost! I-I-it had glowin' red eyes, a-a-and a long black cloak!"

"Joe, you ninny, there ain't no such thing," Moe scowls as he removes the magnifying glass. "You're just to stupidsti-ahh, stupersti-aw, whaddaya 'fraid of? Come on, we gotta find that clue before them Americans do!" Upon this, the Nussbaum brothers then hurry off again.

Meanwhile, the group are searching the graveyard with Mojo, who's holding a flashlight, leading the way. At this moment, Snake's gaze falls on something sitting on top of one of the gravestones. He quickly traipses over and picks it up. "Hey guyssss, I've found the nexxxt clue!" The group quickly hurries over to see. "Good job Sweetie." April says, which causes Snake to smile and blush a bit.

Snake then unfolds the piece of paper and begins to read, "'Finissssh this rhyme to find your nexxxxt clue: For hisss deductions, Sherlock couldn't be ssssnubbed, if you're a great detective, join the...'"

"...Party!" Billy quickly pipes up. His friends simply stare at him blankly. "Well, it coulda' been." the largest Gang Green Gang member replies, shuffling his toe on the ground.

"Hmm, let's see," Rebecca muses. "Rhymes, with snub...cub, tub, rub, pub, club! Join the club!"

Mojo said, "Hmm, it could be some country club or some sort of place where people join as members."

Rebecca said, "Well, the detectives here in London always have their police headquarters. Scotland Yard maybe?" "Hmm, most likely so," the professor muses. "Perhaps we could take a peek in town."

"Good idea." the group obliges as they then make their way toward town. As they're leaving, however, they fail to notice the eerie red eyes watching them from the shadows. "Yes, yes, run, my young friends. For you'll soon be falling right into my trap."

The group then enter the town square As they round a corner, Mrs. Dawson sticks her head out of the door of a building nearby. "Hmm," she muses. "They must know something. I'd better follow them." She then takes off down the street after them. As she follows the group down an alleyway, she almost bumps into a man wearing ragged clothes and a wide-brimmed hat which covers his face. "Oh, goodness, sir, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

"Yes, mum, please don't worry." the figure replies in a low-key voice. Feeling relieved, Mrs. Dawson then sets off again. As she leaves, the man lifts his hat, revealing his true identity as Mr. Flaversham. "Hee, hee," he chuckles silently to himself. "This disguise is worthy of Holmes himself."


	8. Joining a Detective's Club

The group soon come to a large building with the words, "SCOTLAND YARD" over the door. "This must be the place." Mojo muses. Suddenly spotting a smaller building connected to the main one, Deanna traipses up to it and reads the sign on its door. "'Great Detectives Club. Absolute silence required within.'"

"Hmm," Rebecca notes. "The clue must be inside; we'll have to proceed quietly."

As the group headed inside quietly, they looked around to see a bunch of the detectives busy doing reports, looking at some evidence, or having some coffee/tea break. Rebecca leans over and whispers something into Mojo's ear, by which he nods obligingly. The group then quietly tiptoe outside to a clothes rack sitting by the door, quickly don waiter and waitress outfits, and traipse back in, stopping to pick up trays of various food items. Rebecca walks up to a man and hands him a tray, upon which he takes a cup of tea. Mojo then approaches a lady detective with a small white terrier sitting by her feet, upon which the lady takes a frosted crumpet and gives her dog a small cup of water, which he happily laps up.

From across the room, the Nussbaum brothers are sitting on a small couch, reading a newspaper. Moe quietly eats a banana and tosses the peel away. As Grubber passes by, he slips on the peel and trips over a nearby ottoman, sending the contents of his tray flying; he quickly dashes around, catching everything before it can hit the floor. "Shhhh." the detectives shush him. "Thbbht"("Sorry.") Grubber razzes very quietly.

As Billy passes by a curtain, a hand reaches out, nabs the pepper shaker off of his tray and sprinkles it on his nose. Billy gives an audible sniff; seeing this, Arturo hops up and quickly puts his finger under Billy's nose. The two then quickly run out back, where Billy lets out an, "AHHHHH-CHOOOOO!" He then turns to his friend. "Gee, thanks, pal."

"You es quite welcome." Arturo replies, upon which the two tiptoe back inside.

No sooner have they reentered the building than Moe then steps out of the curtain, brandishing a bugle. Thinking quickly, Rebecca, who's passing by at this moment with Mojo following closely behind, quickly grabs a burlap bag and sticks it over the mouth of the bugle just as Moe blows into it. Mojo then grabs a teapot off of a nearby table and stuffs it into the bugle. "Drats, foiled again." Moe glowers under his breath. Rebecca and Mojo then rush outside, where Rebecca opens up the bag, letting out a tune of, "_Toodle-oodle-oo, toodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-oo_." Mojo notes, "Ooh, very impressive."

The two then reenter the building. As they pass through the Hall of Famous Detectives, Berry suddenly motions toward one of the museum cases and wiggles her nose. Bubbles asks, "What is it, Berry?" The little bunny hops over towards the museum cases, uses her little paws to open up the case, and picks up a piece of paper with her teeth. Hopping towards Rebecca, she stands up on her hind legs and wiggles her nose. Rebecca stoops down and says, "Oh, thanks, Berry." Patting the bunny on the head, Rebecca rolls out the piece of paper and looks at it. She walks over to Mojo, taps him on the arm, and whispers in pig Latin, "Errybay has oundfay the extnay ueclay."

Mojo whispers back, "Berry found the next clue? Show me."

Rebecca hands him the paper, which he looks at and reads it. Mojo stuffed the paper into his shirt pocket and said, "Okay, we should get out of here as soon as possible to find the next clue." Giving Rebecca a nudge, Mojo says, "I must say your pig Latin is very good." Rebecca smiles. "Thank you, Sweetie."

As the four make their way back to the main room, they suddenly hear cries of, "Help! Stop, thief! Stop!" Alarmed, they quickly rush in to find the large collection of detectives staring aghast at an empty, askew picture frame with its glass broken. "Someone has stolen E.L.C Nubrac's blueprints!" a lady detective cries.

"But who might it have been?" inquires a man in a brown bowler hat. The room was so very crowded, it was difficult to ferret out the precise culprit. A suspicious look crosses Ace's face as he whispers into Deanna's ear, "It's probably them creepy Nussbaum brothers. They always got somethin' up their sleeve." Deanna whispers in reply, "Possibly so."

Before the group can contemplate this matter further, the chandelier above them suddenly begins to come loose and fall toward Bubbles! Rebecca gasps, "BUBBLES, LOOK OUT!" and quickly dives toward her and spirits her out of harm's way in the nick of time. Catching her breath, a concerned Rebecca inquires. "Are you okay, Sweetie?"

"Uh huh," the blue Powerpuff replies gratefully. "Thanks so much for saving me." Rebecca gently plants a kiss on her forehead. "You're quite welcome, Honey."

"Hmm," Muses a concerned Mojo. "Whoever this is, they're certainly taking great pains to make sure we don't find them."

"Yeah," Ace muses, rubbing his chin. "Seems a bit more well thought out than somethin' da Nussbaum brothers might do."

At this moment Toby begins to sniff away at the ground, then gives a sudden bark. "What is it, boy?' Rebecca inquires. The basset hound whimpers and motions to a trail of muddy footprints leading toward the front door. Rebecca gently scruffs his ears. "Good job, boy." She then turns to her friends and family and calls, "Say, Toby appears to have found a clue!"

"Oh, how wonderful," Mojo replies happily. "Now we shall surely find, detect, and search out our thief." The group then hurry off after the trail of footprints. As they pass by an alleyway nearby, the shadowy figure, who's holding the blueprints, nastily snickers, "Heh, heh, catch me if you can, my fools."


	9. Key to Our Success

The group traipse down the road with Toby leading the way. "E.L.C. Nubrac," Snake muses. "That name ssssssounds familiar, but I can't quite placcccce where."

"Nubrac was a blueprint designer from back in Sherlock Holmes' time," April replies. "He created, among other things, the blueprints for Buckingham Palace."

"He must have taken the blueprints in order to pull off his next heist," Mojo muses. "But whee might he have gone?" Suddenly, Toby stops and gives a sharp bark. "What is it, boy?" Mojo inquires, upon which the basset hound points toward a turn in the road ahead. As the group dash around the corner, they suddenly spy the shadowy figure hiding in the darkness. The mysterious robed figure suddenly becomes aware of the sound of footsteps approaching him and looks up to see the group staring him down. He growls, "Rats, I've been nicked!"

The shadowy figure then quickly takes off down the road with the group quickly trailing after him. "STOP, THIEF! STOP!" Noticing an apple tree in a nearby patch of grass, Bubbles' mind races. She hovers down toward Arturo and whispers something in his ear, causing a grin to spread across his face.

As the shadowy figure dashes down the road, he suddenly hears a whistle coming from the direction of the apple tree. Curious, he traipses over toward it, upon which Bubbles pops out from the top of the branches. "Apple core!" she exclaims gleefully. A cheerful look enters the mysterious figure's ominous red eyes. "Baltimore."

"Who's your friend?" Arturo inquires as he pops out of the lower branches.

"ME!" the shadowy figure exclaims. Upon this, Arturo quickly tosses an apple in the figure's face with a resounding SPLAT! While he's distracted, Bubbles snatches the blueprints from the pocket of the figure's cloak.

"That was too easy." the blue Powerpuff giggles as she and her friend slowly climb down from the tree. As Bubbles tucks the blueprints into the pocket of her dress, she turns to Arturo. "Thank you very much for your help, Arturo."

"You es quite welcome, Senorita Bubbles." the smallest Gang Green Gang member replies with a polite smile as he two then set off to rejoin their friends.

As they round a corner, the two quickly spot the group. "Guys, guys!" Bubbles calls excitedly. Upon this, Rebecca and the others quickly turn to face them. Bubbles said, "We got the blueprints back!"

Mojo takes the papers and says, "Great, Bubbles! How did you and Arturo get them from our mystery fiend?" Arturo said, "Bubbles and I saw him running, then we saw an apple from an apple tree. We distracted him with the old 'Apple core' Baltimore trick." Bubbles said, "After he said that he's his own friend, SPLAT! We let him have it and took the blueprints without him noticing!"

Rebecca said, "You two really got him. We got our clue and we might continue on."

The two smile modestly as Bubbles hands Rebecca the clue, which she then tucks into her purse. Rebecca then reads the clue, "The old mansion downtown is what you seek, search the rooms to find the right key."

"Old mansion..." Mojo muses. "There seemed to be an old mansion on the next block that looked like it had been abandoned for years; perhaps it holds the location of our next clue." Upon hearing these words, Billy gives an audible gulp and begins sweating profusely. "Please don't worry, Billy," April says consolingly. "We'll all be together and won't let anything bad happen." The largest Gang Green Gang member breathes a hearty sigh as a contented smile spreads across his face. "Gee, thanks, April."

The group then make their way downtown and presently come to a large, somewhat run-down looking mansion. "This must be the place." Rebecca notes.

"Hmm," the professor muses. "Now, where might a key be hidden?" He looks under the mat, but unfortunately finds nothing. "It must be in the house somewhere."

The group then traipse inside and begin searching each room, looking under rugs, behind shelves, inside vases, and behind books on bookshelves. The Powerpuffs even use their x-ray vision a bit, but unfortunately, the key still remains hidden. "Boy, whoever hid dis key did a really good job." Ace notes with concern.

"Hmm," Arturo notes as he turns to Billy. "Now, if you were a key, where would you be?"

Uhm, in a lock?" Billy replies with perplexity. Arturo's only reply is a blank stare.

April muses for a second. "I'll go check upstairs."

"Good ideassss, Honeypie," Snake replies. "I'll go with youssss." Berry hops up next to them and gives a little squeak. April smiles and gently pets the bunny's soft little ears. "Why, you certainly can come with us, little one." The bunny coos happily and wiggles her nose.

The three then traipse up the darkened staircase. Upon reaching the upper floor, they search a couple of the rooms, but unfortunately don't find the key. As they enter the third room, which appears to be a library, the three observe a large grand piano in the center of the room. "Hmm." April muses with intrigue, upon which she traipses over to the piano and begins to play. Snake smiles and sighs blissfully as he listens to the lovely tune. "Oh, April, how beautifully you playssss." April smiles and blushes contentedly, touched by her boyfriend's kind words, as Berry happily sways to the beat.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound is heard from behind them, upon which the three whip around to see the bookcase behind them rolling back to reveal a roll of paper tied up with a string. April gasps. "It's our next clue! Hmm, so when the clue said, 'Find the right key,' it meant a piano key!" Snake plants a kiss on April's cheek. "Great plansss, Honeypie." April smiles and blushes as she traipses over and picks up the clue.


	10. To Track a Thief

As the group continue to search the rooms downstairs, they suddenly hear a familiar voice calling, "Guys, guys, we found the clue!" upon which they turn to see the three hurrying toward them. Rebecca turns toward them as April hands her the clue. "Great job, guys, thanks!" she then peruses the clue. "'You'll find the next clue, without a doubt, when you find the place with its knee sticking out.'"

"Hmm," Billy muses. "I wonder where we'll find a tailor shop at this hour." Ace shoots a disdainful look at him. "Don'cha gotta be stupid somewheres else?" Billy replies, "Not without an appointment."

Rebecca contemplates the clue for a moment. "Hmm, place with its knee sticking out...knee...place in the house...chimney! Our next clue must be in the room with the chimney!"

"I say, jolly good deduction, Honey." the professor replies happily. The group can only stare blankly again.

Rebecca and Mojo then set off down the hallway; they peek into several rooms until they locate one housing a large fireplace. "Perfect." The two then enter the room, upon which Mojo spots a rolled up piece of paper in the fireplace and quickly nabs it.

As the two begin to leave, Rebecca suddenly notices something hanging from the edge of the door. "Hmm, what's this?" She picks it up, quickly observing it to be a torn piece of black cloth. "This looks like a piece of the cloak that mysterious crook was wearing. He must have come by here."

"Hmm," Mojo muses. "Perhaps we should inform and tel the others of this."

"Good idea." Rebecca replies as the two then hurry off.

The group are gathered in the main room of the mansion, searching for more potential clues, when they suddenly hear their friends hurrying toward them. "Guys, guys!" Rebecca calls with concern.

Curious, Snake and April turn toward them. Snake asks, "What, guysss?"

April said, "You guys found a clue?"

Rebecca picks up a scrap of black cloth and says, "Yeah, this came from nowhere. Probably someone got his cape or his coat caught in the door by accident, then ripping when getting it out." Mojo rubs his chin and says, "I think we might find our mysterious ghost Billy was talking about, which is to say that this ghost Billy speaks of is somewhere here and in person. So if that's the case, we might find our suspect and perpetrator back in the cemetery."

"Good idea." the group obliges, upon which they begin making their way back to the cemetery.

Upon reaching the cemetery, the group begin wandering down the path through the middle of the grounds, searching for clues. The puppies and Toby lead the way, sniffing the trail. Suddenly, the puppies spot something and begin barking excitedly. "What is it, babies?" Rebecca inquires, upon which the puppies motion toward a gnarled old tree with a gaping hole in its side in the distance. Rebecca traipses over, reaches into the hole, and pulls out a small burlap bag.

Mojo asks, "What did you find, Rebecca?"

Rebecca lugged the burlap sack and said, "I dunno, but the puppies found it in some old tree with a big hole. I guess it couldn't hurt to take a peek inside to see." Peering into the sack, Rebecca sees a giant collection of jewels and money. Rebecca gasps. "It's a bunch of treasure!"

"Most likely stolen by our mysterious thief," Mojo muses, rubbing his chin. "It only begs the question of his whereabouts and where he'll strike next."

At this moment, Ace spots a tattered looking piece of paper lying on the ground. "Huh? What's this?" As he picks it up and reads it, his eyes grow wide. "What does it say, Sweetie?" Deanna inquires.

"It says he's plannin' ta rob London's natural history museum." Ace replies. A determined look then crosses Mojo's face. "We'll need to hurry in order to catch our fiend in time."

"I say, smashing idea, old chap." the professor replies. The group can only stare at him blankly.

The group then hurry back toward the town, little noticing Mrs. Dawson and Mr. Flaversham watching from the bushes. A concerned look crosses the latter's face. "Goodness, there seems to be a thief on the loose."

"Perhaps we should follow those Americans in case they need a bit of help." Mrs. Dawson replies.

"Capital idea, mum." Mr. Flaversham replies, upon which the two set off.


	11. Now Museum, Now you Don't

When our gang of heroes make it to the London Natural History Museum, Mojo said, "I must say that this museum looks grander than the one back in Townsville with the architecture." Rebecca said, "Yeah. Okay, we better find a way to get in and bust our creeps."

Musing for a moment, Ace turns casually to Deanna. "Uhm, pardon me, Dee, do you have a hairpin I could borrow, please?"

"Why, yes."Deanna reaches into her hair and removes one, which she then hands to her boyfriend. "Thanks, Dee." Ace replies politely. Deanna smiles. "You're quite welcome, Honey." Ace then deftly picks the lock and quietly opens the door, upon which the group traipse inside.

The group pass by a large King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table exhibit, barely noticing the Nussbaum Brothers disguised as jesters. Mojo said, "Okay, it would be better if we split up around the exhibits here. I'll go with Rebecca, Foxy, and Roxi to the Egyptian exhibit. Powerpuff Girls, you go to the oriental exhibit with Toby. Deanna and Ace, you go with the Professor to the Roman exhibit as well as the Greek one. Snake, you and April check the Medieval along with the Renaissance exhibit. As for Arturo, Billy, and Grubber, you check out the war exhibit ranging from the American Revolution, the Napoleonic battles, and things with the Great War as well as World War II."

Everyone understood the plan, then Billy raised his hand and asked, "What is the Great War?"

Rebecca explained, "It's another word the English called World War I."

Billy said, "Oh, then why didn't Mojo say so?"

Mojo glares at Billy and asks, "Again, were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?"

Billy gave a gasp and asks happily, "Yeah, how did you know, Mojo?"

Mojo said with his hands up not amused, "Psychic powers."

As the group then disperse, Arturo whispers irritably to Billy, "Didn't you ever go to school, stupid?"

"Duh, yeah," Billy whispers in rely. "Problem is, I came out da same way."

The Powerpuffs then begin searching the museum, looking up and down throughout the exhibit. Suddenly, something catches Bubbles' eye. "Girls, girls, I found a clue!" she exclaims excitedly, upon which her sisters hover over with Toby following close behind. The blue Powerpuff motions toward a series of fingerprints on an ancient suit of armor. "Maybe this will help us find our crook."

"I mean no offense," Blossom replies. "But I don't think that the fingerprints will tell us anything, since we aren't the police."

"We could take it to them." Bubbles muses.

"We may need to keep searching." Buttercup notes.

"Okey-dokey." Bubbles replies, upon which the four set off again.

With Deanna, Ace, and the Professor, they looked at the artifacts of the Greek vases. The Professor looked at some of the Spartan armor from the Battle of Thermopile and said, "Nothing here, but this is amazing how 300 Spartans and King Leonidas fought the Persians with everything they've got until they gave up their lives in fighting for freedom."

Deanna said, "Yeah, really interesting." Looking at a figure of a Minotaur that almost resembled Taurus from their vacation in Greece, Deanna sees something in the figure's mouth and takes out a little piece of paper. She rolls it out and reads, "What did you expect to find, ducky?" Crumbling the note, she said, "Seriously?"

Ace got his hand stuck in a vase and said, "Hey, get this offa me!" Professor Utonium tugs on the vase and asks, "Did you find something, Ace?" Ace said, "I guess so or something's got me!" Grabbing the vase, Deanna and the professor give it a mighty pull and quickly free Ace. "Ohh, thanks so much fer savin' me, guys." he says gratefully. The two smile. "You're quite welcome."

Noticing a small bag in Ace's hand, Deanna inquires, "Say, what's that?" Ace replies, "I found it in da vase. Our mystery crook musta hid it in dere." Ace then hands Deanna the bag, upon which she opens it up, revealing a small cache of gold coins. A thoughtful look crosses her face. "We must be getting close. Perhaps there might be more clues further on."

"Good idea." the others reply as they then set off again.


	12. Makin' History

Meanwhile, April and Snake are searching intently through the medieval exhibit. "Hmm," April muses. "Our mystery fiend can't have gone too far." As Snake peeks into the King Arthur exhibit, the tassel of a party blow pipe zings out and tickles his pointy nose. "Wh-hey, what givesss?" he exclaims. He quickly scans the room; concerned that they're about to be spotted, the Nussbaum brothers freeze in place. "Huh," Snake muses. "Musssst've been a moth or sssssssomething."

After Snake has left, the brothers breathe a sigh of relief. "That was too close." Moe whispers.

"I say, Moe," Joe whispers, holding up his blow pipe. "Mine won't work."

"Hmm," Moe muses, looking closely. "Lemme take a look at it." As soon as he leans over, Joe blows hard into the pipe, causing the tassel to pop Moe in the nose. "Hey!" Annoyed, Moe blows his own pipe, causing the tassel to wrap around Joe's neck; he then yanks it away, causing his brother to rapidly spin around in a circle.

The group are so busy looking for clues that they fail to notice a mysterious hand reaching out from behind a curtain behind the exhibit of England's greatest detectives and snatch a rolled up piece of paper from the figure of E.L.C. Nubrac.

With Mojo, he and Rebecca looked around the Egyptian exhibit with the puppies. Rebecca looks at a statue of the cat goddess Bastet and notices a necklace around the statue's neck. Taking the necklace off, she said, "Mojo, I found another clue! It looks like this necklace was stolen from the jewelry stores around here."

Mojo said, "Maybe." Upon seeing how fragile the necklace is, he says, "It might've been stolen from one of the exhibits here. This necklace was worn during the last reign of Louis XVI. The French called it La coeur de la mer, meaning the heart of the ocean." Rebecca said, "Really, like from Titanic? This must've been found after the ship sank and researchers recovered it."

Mojo said, "Yes, and people thought it was destroyed when the French Revolution came." Sniffing near some vase, Roxi and Foxy yipped as they used their tiny paws to carefully tip it over. Relieved to

not hear a shatter and nothing broken, Mojo sees a paper tumbled out of the vase and picks it up. Reading it, he says, "To find the next clue, you mist find me. I was known for my bloodlust and killing people in the Dark Ages. My name is infamous for it means 'dragon'. Who am I?"

Rebecca asks, "Another clue?"

Mojo said, "A riddle. It says that there's something to do with a person with a name meaning 'dragon' and that person is known for bloodlust." Pondering a bit, Mojo said, "Dragon. Draco? No, that's not it. Dracula... Dracula! Vlad Dracula of Tepes! Vlad the Impaler!" Rebecca said, "I bet we should head to the Medieval part of the museum and see if we could find something related to Romania."

"Good idea." Mojo replies, upon which the two set off.

The two presently arrive at the Medieval exhibit. Browsing the room, they presently come to an exhibit housing a large, somewhat ominous looking castle. Standing just outside the castle is a model of Vlad Dracula brandishing a sword; a rolled up piece of paper sticks out of the pocket of the figure's suit. "Ah, this must be the one." Mojo notes as he procures the clue.

Just then, the four hear two familiar voices calling, "Hi, guys!" and "Hey, guysssss!" upon which they look up to see April and Snake hurrying up to them. "Hey, guys," Rebecca greets them. "Is all well?"

"Yes indeed." April replies. A concerned look crosses Snake's face. "Though I thinksssss that there might be sssssssomeone ssssuspicious following ussssss." Rebecca and Mojo exchange worried looks. "Someone suspicious?"

From behind two nearby suits of armor, the Nussbaum brothers begin to panic. "I think they's onto us, Moe," Joe whispers. "What'll we do?"

"We jus' gotta be more careful," Moe replies. "We can't let 'em win the contest." Upon this the two then hurry off sight unseen.

Rebecca asks, "Mojo, what's on the paper we just found?"

Mojo unrolls the piece of paper and says, "I don't know, but we shall see what we shall see." He then browses the page intently, reading, "'A buckle you'll find on my secret door that leads to the clue you're searching for."

The group exchange perplexed looks. "A buckle?" Snake echoes. "Perhaps it has to do with one of the statues or paintings." April notes. Rebecca muses for a moment. "Perhaps we should search the art section."

"Good idea." her friends oblige, upon which they quickly set off. As they leave, they fail to notice the shifty eyes watching them from the shadows.


	13. Tricks of the Trade

With Billy, Grubber, and Arturo, they were looking at the artifacts from both World Wars. Seeing a sack into a model car that has Franz Ferdinand and his wife before they were assassinated, Grubber easily grabs the sack and razzes to his pals, "Pbbbt-pfffbt!"

Arturo said, "Hey, Grubber's found something!"

Billy said, "What's in the bag? Trick-or-treat candy? I bet it is!"

Arturo said, "Billy, Halloween's only six months away. Lemme take a peek." Peeking through the bag, Arturo found a long cape and remembered the torn cloth from the cemetery. He said, "It must match that cloth Rebecca found from the mansion earlier! That might be what you and Billy saw from the mysterious phantasma!"

Concerned, Grubber notes, "Phbbht, thbbht, thbbht."

"Good idea, Grubber, perhaps we should find the others right away." Arturo replies, upon which the three then hurry off.

As the three pass by the great detectives exhibit, they quickly stop short in front of the model of E.L.C. Nubrac. "Say," Arturo notes with concern. "The blueprints es missing!" Grubber reaches up to dust the statue for fingerprints, examining the dust on his fingertips.

"Dis looks like da woik of our mystery crook." Billy notes worriedly.

"He can't have gone far," Arturo muses, rubbing his chin. "Maybe the others can help." Upon this the three quickly hurry off again.

Meanwhile, Rebecca, Mojo, and their friends are roaming through the art exhibit, looking carefully for what might lead to their next clue. "Hmm, a buckle to open the secret door..." Rebecca muses as she observes several paintings and sculptures containing people with buckled belts. "The only question is, which one?"

As the puppies sniff the ground ahead, they suddenly stop short and bark. "What issss it, girlssss?" Snake inquires as he steps back, not noticing his elbow bumping against the buckled belt of the boy in the painting Blue Boy. Suddenly, the group hear a loud creaking rumble, upon which they turn to see a small wall of paintings opening up, revealing a small, rolled up piece of paper.

"Say, it's our next clue!" April exclaims excitedly.

"Good work, everyone." Mojo says as he traipses over to pick up the newly revealed prize. Snake smiles, "Thanksss." The puppies give small grateful barks and wag their tails.

As Mojo slowly unrolls the paper, he and the others suddenly hear three familliar voices calling, "Amigos!", "Duh, hey, guys!" and "Pthbbht!" upon which they whip around to see Arturo, Billy and Grubber, the former of whom has the burlap bag clutched tightly in his hand, hurrying up to them. Billy said, "We found our ghost creep!"

Arturo opens the bag and pulls out the cloak, which made Mojo take out the scrap from his pocket and said, "It's a perfect match! Where did you three find it?" Grubber razzes out, "Pffbbbt-pfbbert-pfffft-pbbbbt!" Mojo nods and says, "You found this in a model of the car Franz Ferdinand and his wife were killed, which started the beginning of World War I? By which I mean is you found this in a wax replica of the vehicle and automobile that Franz Ferdinand of Austro-Hungary when he was killed with his wife by the Germans that started the infamous Great War?"

Billy said, "Yep, we sure did!"

Mojo said, "We might be getting close."

Suddenly, the group hear nasty laughter permeating the air, upon which they observe the shadowy figure running toward the door with the blueprints in hand. "You'll never catch me, fools! Soon, the crown jewels will be mine!"

Rebecca gasps. "The crown jewels! He must be going to Buckingham Palace!" A concerned Mojo begins to rub his chin. "We'll need to find the others right away, which is to say that we must hurry and locate our friends in order to catch this fiend, which is to say that we will need to inform our friends of this at once."

Just then, the group hear footsteps from behind them, upon which they turn to see the Powerpuffs flying up to them, with Berry and Toby following closely behind, and Deanna, Ace, and the professor hurrying up to them from the other direction. "Guys, guys, is everything all right?" Buttercup inquires.

"We just saw that mysterious crook running away." Deanna replies. Rebecca said, "He might be going to Buckingham Palace! We gotta get there A.S.A.P!" Everyone agreed, but they placed some of the artifacts of the museum back to their rightful places and dashed out quickly. As the group leaves, a nearby sarcophagus opens up and a curious Mr. Flaversham sticks his head out.


	14. Changing of the Guard

The group presently arrive outside the palace gate. Observing a guard standing outside, Arturo leans over and whispers something in Rebecca's ear, upon which she gives him a wink. Moments later, as the guard stands at his post, he notices a hat resembling his own walking past him. Curious and much perplexed, he follows the hat down an alleyway, now giving the group an opening to quickly and quietly dash through the gate.

As the hat reaches the back of the alley, Arturo lifts it to peek out, then quickly dashes out and softly steals away to join his friends. Moments later, the guard locates the hat and picks it up, thus finding it empty. "Hmm," he muses. "Perhaps I've been working too hard." He then returns to his post. From just inside the door of the palace, Rebecca gives her little friend a high five. "Good work, Arturo."

The group presently come to a hallway lined with many doors. "Hmm," Buttercup muses. "Wonder which way our mystery crook might've gone."

"Perhaps we should split up in order to cover more ground." Mojo recommends. "Becca, the puppies, and I will go together, Deanna and Ace can go with Toby, April can go with Snake, the professor can go with the girls, and Arturo, Billy, and Grubber can go with Berry."

"Good idea." the group obliges, upon which they then disperse.

Arturo, Billy and Grubber wander the hallway with Berry hopping closely behind, quickly browsing each room they pass. "We will have to be careful not to disturb la reina." Arturo notes softly. "Duh, sure thing." Billy whispers in reply.

Just then, the four hear footsteps coming from behind them, upon which they turn to see a pair of palace guards strolling by. "Uh oh, the guards," Arturo whispers. "We'll need to hurry and hide!" Upon this the four quickly rush over to a nearby row of suits of armor; Berry ducks behind the curtains as the three Gang Green Gang members don helmets and grab up spears, then stand in amongst the suits.

As the guards traipse by, one of them glances over his shoulder briefly, then continues on his way. As he rounds a corner, he pauses briefly. "Hmm, could it be...?" He then dismisses the notion. "No, it's probably only my imagination."

Once they see that the coast is clear, the three breathe a sigh of relief. "Pfew, dat was a closie." Billy whispers. Arturo, turns toward the curtains and whispers, "The coast es clear, chica." upon which Berry scrambles out and gives a happy squeak. Just then, the group hear more footsteps and quickly

freeze in place again. They watch as one of the detectives from the club leads a policeman through the halls. "If my hunch is right," the detective states. "That robbery at the museum earlier could foretell an attack on the crown jewels."

After the two leave, a concerned Billy whispers, "Da police! Dat must mean da crook's here somewhere."

"Hmm," Arturo muses. "Well need to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Tbbht." Grubber obliges.

As he watches the policeman leave, Arturo notes, "It's interesting to note, by the way, that these policemen are called Bobbies."

Billy looks at him with perplexity. "Could a Frankie be a policeman?"

"Si, but then he would be a Bobby." Arturo replies.

"So...he'd have to change his name in order ta be a policeman?" Billy inquires. Arturo shoots an irritated look at him. "Thbbtbht?"("Seriously?") Gruber razzes, upon which Berry nods in reply. The four then hurry off to find more clues.

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure roams the hallways until he reaches a safe in the wall. Consulting the ill-gotten blueprints, he presses a sequence of buttons on the control panel, nastily snickering, "Soon the crown jewels will be mine." As the safe opens up, he then tosses the jewels into a bag and quickly steals away.


	15. Malice at the Palace

Meanwhile, the puppies sniffed around and began to run down the halls. Rebecca and Mojo went after them, but picked them up as some guards were coming. Rebecca whispered, "What do we do now?" Quickly thinking of something, Mojo sees some wax figurines of a man and a woman with two puppies. Mojo said, "We could disguise ourselves as them."

The two quickly got into the 18th Century costumes and sat still with the puppies, then the guards walked past them. One of them looked at Mojo and said, "Blimey, was he homely." The other guard snickered, "Yeah, but those little pups look real." He pats Roxi on the head to see how still she is and says, "Hmm, this one's really soft."

The other guard said, "C'mon, Paul, we better get our round done."

The guard said to his partner, "Sure thing, Charlie."

After the guards left, Mojo glared softly, "I'm not THAT ugly!"

"Honestly, the nerve of those guys." Rebecca says under her breath.

Noticing something on the ground, Roxi gives a sharp bark. "What is it, girl?" Rebecca inquires, upon which the little puppy motions toward something glittering on the floor. Mojo reaches to pick it up. "Why, it's one of the crown jewels!" Rebecca gently pets Roxi's head. "Good work, baby." Spotting a long, winding trail of jewels, Mojo notes. "He must have gone this way." upon which the four quickly hurry on after the trail.

Meanwhile, Ace and Deanna are wandering through the hallways with Toby sniffing the trail ahead. Ace sticks his head into a nearby room. "Hmm, nothin' ta be afraid of here, at least I hope not."

Just then, the three hear footsteps coming from behind them. Seeing a shadow on the floor, Ace said, "Hey, someone's watching us!" Turning around, the three see the mysterious figure and Ace said to Toby, "Sick 'em!" The basset hound grows angrily and dashes after the thief. Gulping nervously, the mysterious figure quickly takes to his heels, but Toby catches up to him and bites the burlap sack in his hand, ripping it open. Ace and Deanna stare wide-eyed as a cascade of jewels fall to the floor. "Those look like the crown jewels!" Ace exclaims.

"We'll need to find Becca, Mojo and the others." Deanna notes.

"Good idea." Ace replies as the two quickly gather up as many jewels as they can and hurry off with Toby following closely behind.

When Mojo, Rebecca, and the puppies ran to follow the trail, the chimp and the girl clunked heads with two other people. Ace, Deanna, Mojo, and Rebecca rubbed their foreheads moan, "Ugh! Oh, my head! Watch it! Ow!" Toby got towards the puppies and licked them, then they licked his snout in return.

Mojo asked, "What's the idea of clunking into us like that?"

Ace said, "That's what we'd like to know, Mojo!"

Rebecca said, "We were following a trail of the crown jewels." Deanna said, "Oh my gosh, same here! Toby here managed to stop our crook, but gave us the slip. Luckily, Toby ripped the sack our creep was lugging and some of the jewels came out of the tear."

As the friends gently help each other up, Foxy notices something lying on the floor. She quickly points and gives a small yip, upon which Rebecca whips around and gasps, "The blueprints! The crook must have dropped them!" She then quickly grabs the paper. Mojo gently pets his little friend's ears. "Good work, girl."

No sooner have they done this when they begin to hear nasty laughter emanating from behind them, upon which they turn to see the mystery fiend standing behind them. The crook quickly snatches up the blueprints and jewels and stash them in a new bag. "I'll take those, thank you very much." He then begins hurrying away again.

The group quickly begin running after him, crying, "STOP, THIEF!" Unfortunately, he quickly overtakes them. Catching her breath, Rebecca mumbles, "Darn, he's gotten away again!"

Just then, the group hear two familiar voices calling, "Guyssss!", and "Guys, there you are!" upon which they turn to see April and Snake hurrying up to them.

Deanna said, "Our crook ran off on us again and snatched the jewels, along with the blueprints in the bag!"

April said, "This guy's pretty slick and we gotta stop him!"

Mojo said, "But how, April? He's faster than lightning." Rebecca said, "The dogs can sniff him out again and we'll be able to nab him this time. Remember, there's strength in numbers."

"Good idea." the friends oblige.


	16. You'll Not Get Away this Time!

Just then, the group hear a couple of familiar voices calling, "Becca! Mojo!" and, "Amigos, it's you!" upon which they turn to see the professor and the Powerpuffs running up to them, followed closely behind by Billy, Arturo, Grubber, and Berry. "We saw da police wanderin' through here earlier." Billy notes. "Da crook must be in here!"

"We just saw him," Rebecca replies. "But he gave us the slip again!"

The friends exchange concerned looks. "Ooh, he's a tricky one!" Buttercup notes.

"Hmm," Blossom muses. "He seems to be getting in and out of the building awfully quickly. I wonder how..."

"Duh, maybe he's usin' his spooky ghost powers." Billy replies. His friends simply look at him oddly.

At this moment Rebecca notices something by the window. She traipses over for a closer look and quickly observes a rope leading from the window to the top of a building nearby. A thoughtful look crosses her face. "This must be what he's been using all along."

"Hmm," Mojo muses as he traipses up to her. "Perhaps if we follow this, we should be able to catch our fiend once and for all, which is to say that perhaps if we travel down this rope, we should be able to finally locate and apprehend him, which is to say that at the end of this rope, our crook will most likely be found at last."

"Good idea, Mojo." Rebecca replies as the two reach out onto the rope and begin climbing it hand over hand. "Oh, please be careful, guys." calls a concerned Bubbles. Rebecca replies consolingly, "Please don't worry, Bubbles, we shall."

As the two carefully climb the rope, Rebecca suddenly spots the shadowy figure. "There he is!" she exclaims, upon which the two hurry across the rope and climb to the edge of the building. The mysterious fiend shudders, "Oh dear!" and throws out another rope, which he then uses to climb to another building. Mojo growls, "You won't get away that easily!" upon which he and Rebecca then hurry over and begin climbing the next rope.

Sensing defeat, the shadowy figure quickly hurries toward the building's skylight. "You'll never catch me now, fools!" As he reaches the skylight, he hears, "Oh no?" and looks up to see Rebecca standing over him. Before the crook can so much as blink, Rebecca gives him a swivel kick, knocking him to the ground. Never mess with a girl who knows karate!"

"Wow, Rebecca," Mojo notes in awe. "That was amazing!" Touched, Rebecca smiles and blushes modestly.

Mojo said, "Alright, we've got our fiend. Let's go tell the others and bring him back to Buckingham Palace for the police to pick him up." Mojo used some of the ropes to tie the figure's hands behind his back and around his arms, then Mojo propped the figure up to stand and pushed him along, "Come on, let's go."

Mojo and Rebecca presently arrive back at Buckingham Palace with the crook in tow. As they meet up with their friends, the group, who are joined by Mrs. Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, and the policeman from earlier, gasps with delight. "Yay!" Bubbles cheers happily. "You got him!"

"Thank you very much for apprehending that vicious criminal." the policeman says gratefully. The two smile modestly. "You're quite welcome, sir."

"Now, let's see who our mystery creep really is!" Rebecca notes as she quickly whips his mask off. Mojo gasps, "I know him, he's from the Detective's Club!"

"I planned to use Nubrac's blueprints to steal the crown jewels while everyone was caught up in that silly mystery contest," the phony detective grumbles. "And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you pesky meddles."

"Well, your time is up now," Mojo replies seriously. "Now it's jail time for you!" The policeman then slaps handcuffs on the thief and begins hauling him away. "Drats, foiled again." the phony detective grumbles.


	17. Sweet Victory and a Happy Homecoming

Moments later, the group gathers back at the contest hall, joined by Moe and Joe. "So, the crook followed us to the Detective's Club in order to steal the blueprints," Rebecca notes. "He must have removed his disguise there to remain inconspicuous."

"A brilliant scheme, until he realized that the blueprints he needed were on loan to the wax museum." Mrs. Dawson notes. "Where we were all following you, hoping to keep an eye on the fiend lest he try something sneaky." Mr. Flaversham adds.

"Well, we appreciate your help very much, friends." Rebecca says kindly.

"The only thing I wonder is why we never found the blue carbuncle." Blossom muses curiously.

"Awwh," Moe groans disdainfully. "There was no blue carbuncle!"

"Not quite," Deanna replies. "E.L.C. Nubrac spelled backwards is carbuncle, and blue was Sherlock Holmes' code word for the blueprint of the crown jewels' security system." She motions toward the writing on the blueprint.

The Nussbaum brothers look on in amazement. "Wow, hear that, Moe?" Joe says triumphantly. "You were wrong this time!" He then removes his hat and bops his brother on the head with it. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Wiseguy." Moe mumbles disdainfully.

"Smashing!" a very impressed Mrs. Sigerson states as she approaches the group of heroes, holding the gold Sherlock Holmes trophy and a fair sized bag of money. "You Americans have not only won the contest, but our nation's thanks. Sherlock Holmes himself would have been proud." The group's faces light up. "YAY, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON!" the Powerpuffs cheer happily as they zing up in the air and excitedly fly around in circles. Rebecca blushes modestly. "Thank you very much, Ma'am, this is certainly an honor."

As they leave the contest hall, the group share contented sighs. "Well, it's been a crazy day, but fortunately all turned out well." Rebecca notes.

"An' da best part is, we all did it together!" Billy replies cheerfully.

A look of concern crosses Bubbles' face as she turns toward Berry and Toby. "I wonder where these little ones' owner is." She's no sooner said these words when she hears a voice calling, "Berry! Toby! We found you!" upon which the group looks up to see a small girl about six years old and her father hurrying toward them. Berry and Toby got towards the little girl, who held the rabbit and got licks from the dog. She said, "Thank you for finding them!" The little girl's father said, "I hope that they're alright and safe with you." Rebecca said, "They were. They even helped us solve one of the mysteries for a contest and we won."

Mojo adds, "Not only that, we've managed to apprehend a criminal impersonating a detective."

"Why, how lovely." the girl's father says.

Remembering the prize money, the girls quickly fly back to get it, and return shortly holding the sack of money. The two look on happily as the Powerpuffs open the bag. "Oh, that's amazing!"

A wistful look crosses Rebecca's face. "Well say, would you like to have the prize money, friends?" Upon hearing this, the girl and her father's faces light up. "Why, thank you! Thank you so much, friends!" As the Powerpuffs hand them the money, the little girl smiles. "Mum will be so happy to see this." The father said, "Indeed. Come along, Olivia, it's almost past your bedtime." Olivia nodded, "Yes, Daddy. Thank you very much, friends!" Everyone good-bye to Olivia and her father, along with Berry and Toby. "Goodbye, friends! Please take care! Thank you for everything!" the girl and her father call politely as they go. As the family leave, Berry and Toby pause for a second to bark and chitter goodbye, waving politely.

As they watch their new friends go, the group breathe hearty sighs. "What nice pets. What nice people." Mojo notes wistfully.

"Indeed." Rebecca replies.

The professor then turns to the group. "Well say, would everyone like to go back to the hotel for a nice fish and chip dinner?"

"Ooh, yes, please!" "That would be wonderful!" the group replies happily. The Powerpuffs zing up in the air and happily cheer, "YAAAY!"

The professor gives a kind laugh. "Wonderful!" Upon this, the group then begin making their way back toward the hotel.


	18. Fun on the Old Kent Road

When everyone is getting ready, Rebecca slipped on a dark blue plaid dress with short sleeves and a skirt coming an inch above the knee. She placed on her black leggings and black flats, made a halo braid around the front of her hair, and left the rest of her hair still wavy.

Mojo wore his usual attire and smiled, "Rebecca, you look lovely."

Rebecca said, "You look dashing yourself, guvnor." The two laughed at the little joke, then they headed out to meet with everyone else. The puppies also came along with their teeth cleaned, fur brushed out, and wearing little sweaters that resemble England's flag. April wore a green plaid dress similar to Rebecca's with black leggings and black flats as she had her hair in a messy bun, while Deanna wore the same thing with her dress being red and wearing her hair in a French braid.

"Hi, guys!" Deanna happily greets them. "You all look so nice."

Aril gently pets the puppies, "Oh, babies, you look so darling!" The puppies bark happily and gently lick her hands.

At this moment, Ace and Snake approach their friends. "You look beautiful, M'dear." Ace says. Deanna smiles, "You look very handsome yourself, Luv." the two laugh merrily at this.

The group then traipse inside to the dining hall, where their friends are waiting. As they seat themselves at several tables, a waitress traipses up to them. "Good evening, friends, my name is Anna. May I start you out with some drinks?"

Rebecca said, "Yes, please. Two Diet Cokes?"

Anna wrote down the orders and asked the others, "Anything else?" Ace said, "A Cherry Coke for me and an orange soda for my girl." Snake said, "Two Pepsisss for me's and my girl." The Powerpuffs said, "Three root beers, please."

The professor says, "I'd like a cherry iced tea, please." Grubber then razzes, "Thbbht, phbhht." Anna stares blankly. "Uhm, pardon me?" Arturo replies, "We'd like three vanilla cokes, por favor."

Anna quickly jots down the group's orders, then leaves for a bit. She returns moments later with everyone's drinks, upon which the group each order the fish and chips platter. Once Anna returns with the food, everyone happily eats it.

"Mmm, this is real good." Ace says as he munches some fries.

"Ah, quite delicious," Mojo notes as he dunks a piece of fish in some spiced tartar sauce and takes a bite. "I must make some when we have dinner at my observatory sometime, Rebecca Dear."

Once the group has finished their meals, they notice a small, well-dressed man with a thick black mustache stepping up onto the stage at the back of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce that tonight is open mic night here at the Buckingham Café."

Upon hearing these words, the three couples' eyes light up.

Deanna said, "Becca, you and Mojo should go up there!"

Rebecca said, "Really? But we don't know what to do."

Mojo thought for a bit and said, "We might be able to entertain. Ace, have a harmonica handy?" Ace got one out of his pocket and said, "Sure do, Mojo."

Mojo smiles, "Perfect."

As the friends make their way up to the stage, Snake spots a flute nearby and quickly nabs it up; Grubber follows closely behind with his violin in hand. Rebecca and Mojo then pick up microphones, take each other's hand, and begin to sing and dance jovially as their friends play.

Mojo: "_Last week, down our alley came a toff,  
>Nice old geezer with a nasty cough,<br>Sees my missis, takes his topper off,  
>In a very gentlemanly way<em>,"

Rebecca: "_'Wot cher!' all the neighbor's cried,  
>'Who yer gonna meet, Bill?<br>Have yer bought the street, Bill?'  
>Laugh! I thought I should have died,<br>Knocked 'em in the Old Kent Road!_"

The two begin dancing slightly more vigorously, stopping briefly to wave their hands.

Mojo: "_Ev'ry evening at the stroke of five,  
>Me and the missis take a little drive,<br>You'd say, 'Wonderful they're still alive,'_"

Rebecca: "_If you saw the little donkey go,_

_When we start the blessed donkey stops,_  
><em>He won't move, so out I quickly lops,<em>  
><em>Pals start whackin' him when down he drops<em>,"

Mojo and Rebecca: "_Someone says he wasn't made to go-o-o!_

_'Wot cher!' all the neighbor's cried,_  
><em>'Who yer gonna meet, Bill?<em>  
><em>Have yer bought the street, Bill?'<em>  
><em>Laugh! I thought I should have died,<em>  
><em>Knocked 'em in the Old Kent Road!<em>"

The two then take each other's hand again and start prancing jovially from side to side, cheerily swaying their arms; they then pause and clap their hands while hopping in place. Mojo linked his arm around Rebecca's as the two finished dancing and singing.

Mojo and Rebecca: "_'Wot cher!' all the neighbor's cried,  
>'Who yer gonna meet, Bill?<br>Have yer bought the street, Bill?'  
>Laugh! I thought I should have died,<br>Knocked 'em in the Old Kent Road!_"

Once the song is finished, the two drop to their knees, merrily laughing. "Oh, that was so much fun!" Rebecca says happily.

"Indeed," Mojo replies. "And moreso because we're together."

The two then slowly climb to their feet as their friends clap and cheer and the puppies give happy barks. Rebecca breathes a wistful sigh, "Even though things were a bit rugged, all certainly turned out to the good in the end."

"Indeed," Mojo says blissfully. "We certainly make a good team."

"Quite," Rebecca replies. "And that's certainly no mystery."

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
>Rebecca Singing-Paige O'Hara<br>Mojo Jojo/Paul-Roger L. Jackson  
>Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis<br>April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
>Professor UtoniumM.C.-Tom Kane  
>BlossomHotel Manager-Cathy Cavadini  
>BubblesFoxy-Tara Strong  
>Buttercup-Elizabeth Daily<br>Ace/Big Billy/Grubber/Joe Nussbaum-Jeff Glen Bennett  
>SnakeNarrator/Captain/Charlie-Tom Kenny  
>Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia<br>Mrs. Sigerson/Detective with Policeman-Helena Bonham Carter  
>Mrs. Dawson-Liz Smith<br>Mr. Flaversham/Policeman-Peter Kay  
>Moe Nussbaum-Maurice LaMarche<br>Mysterious Crook(Phony Detective)-Ralph Fiennes  
>RoxiOlivia-Jessie Flower  
>Olivia's Father-Tim Bentinck<br>Berry-Kasha Kropinski  
>Toby-Frank Welker<p> 


End file.
